This invention was based on a lack in the prior art and thus a requirement to develop a modular LED (Light Emitting Diode) Driver product that is simple, has a low parts count, and is inexpensive to manufacture. Existing products contain a single high power full wave rectifier, followed by an array of LEDs surrounded by ancillary drive circuit components. There exists a need for a configuration such that the AC power is connected to an integrated circuit that feeds groups of LEDs. For market purposes, the amount of LED groups utilized in an application must be expandable (i.e., adjustable without affecting any external full wave rectifier) in order to establish a custom installation of the required LED count. Custom installation may be either in an individual residential or industrial location, or in a mass produced light fixture. Since the amount of LEDs varies from configuration to configuration, it is either necessary to have a wide range of power plug/rectifier units, with power capacity dedicated to different length/configurations or to use one expensive, higher powered rectifier assembly. In addition, multiple components associated with each LED assembly have to be used. Furthermore, space and manufacturability is critical to maintaining market share and thus the utilization of an integrated circuit as a critical component, as described in the present disclosure, provides a solution.